


paradise

by powelli



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Fake Chop, Idk what this is i just churned it out i guess, M/M, nothing but respect for my rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powelli/pseuds/powelli
Summary: ,,if it feels like paradise running through your bloody veins you know it's love heading your way''





	paradise

They're somewhere on the Interstate 110 when Aleks realises he's in love.

He’s in the driver's seat, hands tight on the wheel and foot braced against the gas, flooring it as they zoom down the vast highway, the sound of cops behind them practically a symphony. James, Brett, and Lindsey had taken the other car due to some sort of fluke – the cops had arrived three minutes earlier than expected, and Aleks had to get the fuck out of there if he didn’t want to get shot.

Asher would be in the backseat, frantically typing away at the laptop balanced on his knees, eyes glued to the characters as they flashed across the screen. He was almost undeterred by the quick motions of the car, staying as steady as possible even as the entire vehicle nearly tipped over taking a sudden left.

Aleks huffed, focusing on the road ahead as he took backstreets and residential roads in attempts to deter the cars chasing them.  And then a truck pulls out in front of them and Aleks has to be thankful for the fact that he had two cups of coffee that morning, because he _just_ manages to avoid it, taking a sharp right all whilst the truck blares it’s horn, only silenced by the six cop cars following suit.

And then, just as a cop car manages to bump them like they’re at a fucking fairground, Asher holds up the walkie-talkie connected to his laptop with a unnecessarily long cable and speaks.

“Cow Chop are now driving a Red Subaru WRX, I repeat, a Red Subaru WRX. Halt all other pursuit. Eleven-twenty-five. Over.”

Aleks still felt a sort of glee hearing their name over a police radio, even coming from their own member, but that was quickly overwhelmed by the sheer relief of watching the cop cars fall back through the rearview mirror.

“You fuckin’ did it, man!” Aleks yelled, already pulling into a mostly abandoned parking lot.

Asher only shrugged, nonchalant as always as he closed his laptop.

The car stopped, haphazardly parked on a space before Aleks turned in his seat to beam at Asher, sunglasses now up on his hair, between windswept locks of bleach-blonde and flecks of dried blood.

And there was Asher, as calm as ever as he sat in his seat, laptop shut on the seat beside him and hands fidgeting in his lap, a small proud smile gracing his already-handsome features. His hair was also messy, swept back in a way that wasn’t quite natural for him, and his eyes were excited, flicking back and forth and all over Aleks in a way that made his stomach flutter.

Falling in love with Asher was like popping a balloon.

One second, Aleks was turned in the drivers seat, beaming at the man who just intercepted a police radio from scratch, needle grazing the latex of the balloon, and then it popped, and Aleks was climbing over the centre console into Asher’s already outstretched arms, straddling his lap like he had always belonged there and then there were hands in his hair and knocking his stupid sunglasses to the floor but he didn’t even care because then they were kissing.

And it was a great kiss.

It tasted of adrenaline and sweat and gasoline and vodka and a hundred other things that were so different but so distinctly _Asher and Aleks_ and then Aleks’ hands were diving under Asher’s shirt, feeling soft skin there as their hips knocked together like two frustrated teenagers, eyes meeting between breathless kisses. They sat there for a moment, a string of spit between their lips – _gross, asher would probably think –_ just staring at each other with a strange combination of shock and delight.

And then Aleks would shift on his lap, scuffing his Adidas against the leather seats but he wouldn’t even really care, not really, because then Asher was pressing lips to his neck and gently biting down and suddenly Aleks couldn’t breathe.

Then the car door opened and James was standing there with an oddly smug grin on his face.

Aleks got out first, face a soft pink as he shifted in his stance, greeting Lindsey with a bashful nod. Asher would follow, receiving a pat on the back from James and a muttered _well done_ , and then that was it – normalcy would commence the best it could in a gang infamous for setting shit on fire and falling in love with each other over and over again.


End file.
